Just a Ganger
by oldschoollover
Summary: What if something different happened during that one scene with Amy and the Ganger?
1. What Have I Done?

**Hope you enjoy.**

"I'll follow him!" Amy told the Doctor as she watched his Ganger leave the room. She feared she'd upset him somehow with her words. Amy quickly ran through the door. The Ganger looked so upset. She felt a twinge of guilt, but she had to remind herself that this wasn't _her_ Doctor. This was just a copy. What did it know about feelings?

Amy tried to apologize to him, but she felt as if she was getting nowhere. When she started talking about his death, he turned around, eyes flashing, grabbed her, and slammed her against the wall. Amy yelped. She'd never, _ever_, been afraid of him before. But this wasn't him. It was his evil copy.

"_Why?!"_ The Ganger shouted at her.

"You're hurting me!" she shouted back at him.

"All they ever say is 'why'!"

"Let go!" Amy shouted again, struggling. The Ganger had gripped the lapels of her jacket tightly. She was still pinned up against the wall.

Suddenly, the Ganger's eyes softened a little and he smiled and laughed a little to himself.

"'Let go'?" he asked, his voice quiet now. "How could I ever let you go?" Amy's eyes widened. Just _what_ was he talking about?

"You're hurting me," she said again, this time quietly.

"No," the Ganger disagreed, "You're hurting _me_. Every day, I have to watch you kissing that _nurse_. How could you choose a _nurse_ over your _Doctor_?"

"What are you talking about?" Amy questioned him, "You're his Ganger. I haven't spent any time with you before."

"And you think because I am the copy that I don't share his feelings? _He_ is _me_!" The Ganger's voice got a little louder. His gripped tightened on her jacket as he moved one hand and placed it on her cheek. He pressed her further to the wall.

"Oh, Amy. Amelia. _My_ Amelia Pond. When are you going to wake up and realize that you're _mine_? You'll always be _mine_." Amy felt her blood go cold. She had already sorted her feelings out between Rory and the Doctor a while ago, and she chose Rory. So, why was he bringing this up now?

"What's gotten into you?" Amy asked. Then she shook her head. "This is nonsense! You're just a Ganger! Let me—"

"No," he said, his eyes flashing dangerously, "No, you're not going anywhere." And then, he kissed her, pressing her impossibly further into the wall, so that she was uncomfortably smushed between his body and the hard brick. It wasn't really a nice kiss either. It felt kinda angry, or desperate. Amy wondered if this was what the Doctor felt like when she'd slammed him against the TARDIS doors and kissed _him_. Now, she was really rethinking that course of action. Maybe this was just revenge for that. But how would this one know that! Does this Ganger really share his memories?

Amy tried to put her arms in between her and the Ganger, but he was too close. She felt very afraid. She'd never known the Doctor to be possessive or dark like this. This wasn't _her_ Doctor. This was just the Ganger. Besides, if he wanted to be with her this badly, _why_ didn't he make his move earlier?! Well, he did show up at her house when she was seven. No! She couldn't think like this!

Amy started to struggle, but the Doctor just pressed his mouth harder against hers. She eventually figured that the only way for him to stop was for her to stop responding. She stood very still. A tear slid down her face. She felt the Ganger wipe it away and opened her eyes. The Ganger was looking at her with such remorse in his eyes. She'd seen this expression many times on the Doctor before, but never in a situation like this.

"Oh, Amy," he whispered, "_what have I done?"_ Realizing that he'd released her, Amy quickly ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Everyone was still in the same position as when they'd left, but when the Doctor saw her expression, he paled.

"Keep him away from me!" Amy shouted at him before he could ask, her voice trembling as she pointed at the door. The door then opened and the Ganger walked in. He looked at her and held out his hand towards her in a "trying-to-fix-things" way.

"Amy…I'm sorry…"

"No! We don't trust you!" The Doctor stood up next to Amy and quickly examined them both. They both looked frenzied and Amy's lips were swollen. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at his Ganger, then set off to business like everything was cheery.


	2. So Dense

**Hope you enjoy**

"He's just not you, sorry." Amy was trying to explain to the Doctor's Ganger why she had to leave him behind with the captain to explode on the ship. She just couldn't lose her Doctor.

The Ganger frowned at her. "Amy, we switched places. I'm the Doctor—"

"—and I'm the Ganger." The real Ganger said, leaning against the door with the captain trying to keep the monster out. Amy looked wide-eyed between the two of them. This had been a trick? Her whole experience here had been a _lie_? She slowly walked up to the Ganger who looked at her, shocked. If they'd switched places this whole time, did that mean that that whole kissing experince—?

She threw her arms around the Ganger, who hesitantly returned the hug. "I can't believe it," she said, mind blown.

"What?" The Ganger asked.

"You're twice the man I thought you were." she said, hugging him tighter. She was reluctant to leave him, but the Doctor eventually coaxed her away and onto the TARDIS, where they flew away into space. Everything wasn't really out of sight, out of mind for Amy though. She'd spend all this time telling that Ganger that he had no feelings, that he was just a copy, that the Doctor, _her _Doctor, was genuine. Now, she looked at _this_ Doctor bouncing around the TARDIS console, chatting it up with Rory and wondered if he was putting on appearances even now.

"—that alright, Amy?" Rory asked her.

Amy blinked. "What? Sorry…"

"Rory asked if he could leave for a bit to go to his friend's bachelor party." The Doctor filled in.

"What?" Amy tried not to sound too panicky.

"Yeah," Rory smiled sheepishly, "My mate just texted me. It won't be that long. A day or two at the most, I promise!"

"Can I get dropped off with you? I have…um… I'd like to visit my parents." Amy invented. She'd faltered in her speech from the look the Doctor was giving her.

"Well, my mate is pretty far away from your parents, but I'm sure the Doctor can take you there after I'm off. Don't worry," Rory reassured her as he saw the worried look on his wife's face. "It'll be alright." Amy resisted the urge to both snort in derision and clutch her husband's shirt, pleading with him to not leave her alone with that madman in his box.

"Right, then," The Doctor said, bouncing around the console again. "Chiswick."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Rory, Amy, and the Doctor were standing outside the TARDIS doors near a house in Chiswick that sported a lot of cars in the driveway.

"Well," Rory said, a suitcase in hand, "I'm off! Later, Doctor! See you, Amy." He kissed her, wanting her worrying to disappear. Amy put on a smile, trying not to cry.

"You have fun. But do set a limit on the amount of partying you do, 'kay?"

"Sure, babe." Rory smiled. One of his friends called over to him. Rory turned around, smiled, and went away with him.

Amy heard the sound of the TARDIS door creak open. She turned around and discovered the Doctor was already inside. She gave one last look on Rory's laughing face, then, thinking she was being melodramatic, stepped inside and closed the door.

The Doctor flew them back into space and appeared to be focused on the controls, his face set in concentration. Amy didn't know what to do, so she decided her best plan was to retreat. _Maybe_, she thought desperately, _he won't notice if I stealthily sneak out of the room_.

She made it to the stairs near her room when the Doctor called to her. "Amy."

_So close," _she thought sadly. She tensed. Should she run into her room? Wouldn't he open the door anyway? Even if she locked it, he could sonic it open. Would the TARDIS protect her? What if he just makes it like it never happened? But it was a big deal! Wait, how could she _know_ for sure that wasn't the Ganger that kissed her? For all she knew, they could have switched shoes _after _that incident.

Unfortunately, her indecision allowed the Doctor time to take her hand. Amy whipped around in surprise. He led her down the two stairs she'd managed to climb so that they were about eye level.

"Amy—" he began.

"I don't want to hear it," she cut him off, ripping her hand out of his grasp and storming across the room. Well, that was the plan, anyway. The "ripping-her-hand-out" part didn't go so well. He just tightened his grip on her hand and grabbed her shoulder with his free hand to keep her in place.

"Amy…" he started again.

"Was that really you?" she said quietly. Her eyes started to sting, but she willed herself not to cry, "Did you really do that to me?"

"Amy…"

"I can't believe you!" she barked at him, "I trusted you! And look what you did! Is that the real you? Is all you ever do made up of putting on appearances?! _Who_ are you?! I don't know you anymore!"

"You never did really get the chance to know me, Amelia." he said, with an edge to his voice. "You never even tried."

"_I _never even tried! It was _you_ who was always pushing me away! And now that I have Rory, you think now is just the _perfect_ time to make your move?!"

"You told me you were never hoping for anything long term."

"And _you_ said you were 907 and that that couldn't work between us."

"I am 907."

"Then this can't work."

"No, Amy," he said, darkly, "This _can_ work. I _will _make it work."

"Doctor, I'm married! What the _bloody_ hell is wrong with you?!"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with _you_?!" he countered, "Really, Amy," he sneered, "a _nurse_ over a _Doctor_? And a Time Lord at that!"

"You can't always be a winner, Doctor," she told him fiercely, "Accept defeat. I may be Rory's wife, but I belong to no one. I will not be a thing to be owned."

"You're more than a thing to me," The Doctor said. _Well, gee, I'm more than a common noun to him. How nice, _she thought sarcastically. "You're _everything_ to me!"

An image flashed before her eyes suddenly, maybe something the TARDIS was showing her. A blond girl, and a name….

"Rose," Amy said. The Doctor froze, "What about her?" he demanded.

"Exactly, _what about her?_ What happened to your feelings for her?"

The Doctor let go of her and turned around, beginning to pace around the room, "My feelings for her died along with my last regeneration! But these new hearts…" The Doctor ran up to her, grabbed her hands and placed them over his hearts, "they beat only for you, Amy. You're the world to me. The whole of space and time to me!" Do you not realize how much it kills me to see you with that man every day!"

Amy flinched. After all they'd been through, the Doctor had referred to her husband as _that man_.

"Rory's twice the man you'll ever hope to be," Amy spat. The Doctor's eyes narrowed. He clutched her hands tighter to his chest and backed her up against the railing. Amy's eyes widened, but she tried to control her fear. Surely, he wouldn't hurt someone he supposedly loved so much?

"Humans," The Doctor muttered, "You can be so _dense._" And with that, the Doctor let go of her hands and walked out of the console room, leaving a baffled Amy behind.


	3. Slideshow

**Hope you enjoy.**

Amy was standing frozen against the railing. The Doctor had just walked out of the console room, leaving her with many thoughts to ponder. She still didn't get it, though, how he could have liked her for all that time….well, she was engaged at the time, but still….

Amy shook her head. What she needed was some answers. Slowly, she walked up towards the console and began examining its many controls. If only she knew how to fly the TARDIS, then she could get back home and leave this troubling mess behind her, at least 'til Rory got back. Oh, but it's a time machine! It shouldn't matter! She could fly two days into the future and pick up Rory! Oh, but she doesn't know how to fly! Does that mean the Doctor means to keep her here for eternity?! Well, she did try to run away from Rory once…

A holographic image popped up near her. A girl with long, blond hair and a pink sweatshirt standing in front of a different console with glowing beams of light coming out of her eyes. Amy thought that this must be Rose. Maybe she was flying the TARDIS.

_Who was Rose to the Doctor?_ she thought.

Another image popped up, this time of the same girl looking at a man in a leather jacket in shock, while he was holding her hand. An image of those same people holding hands again, this time, the woman was dressed up and they were both smiling at each other. An image of the woman leaning over a skinny man with pajamas in a bed. An image of the woman and that man running, holding hands, smiling, and laughing.

More images popped up of them holding hands. They always appeared to be happy together. An image of them hugging with '50's style hair. Another image, this one not happy. He was saying goodbye to her on a beach and she was crying. He also appeared heartbroken, looking like he wanted to say more than he could.

Now images popped up of that man with other women: one short, with dark skin; another, taller, with red hair. He looked happy with them too, but he never looked as happy as he had with that Rose lady. An image of him and Rose running towards each other at night. An image of him, Rose, and a lot of other people standing around a different TARDIS console. Amy recognized Rose and that skinny man, as well as his two other friends from past images, but not these other people. Did that man have a twin brother? Who were all these people?

Another image, this one of Rose standing in between that skinny man and his twin brother on that same beach, looking indecisive. Amy suddenly remembered when the Doctor first appeared to her again, 12 years later. He said he wasn't "done yet," whatever that meant. But this skinny man, and that leather-jacket man, were they different versions of the Doctor?

Another image, this one of that skinny man walking alone and frowning. A different image, this one of the Doctor, looking upset. Funny, he seemed more real than the others….

"What are you doing?" The Doctor image asked her. Amy blinked. That was actually the Doctor, looking upset, but too exhausted to be angry. His hands were balled in fists and were on his hips.

"You loved her," she said quietly, "All of them, really. But her…" Amy shook her head, "What kind of man were you back then?"

"That man is me. All those forms are. I regenerate when I begin to die. I live on. I've lived so many lives. Sometimes, I find love, but I end up in heartbreak as the years go by. You _humans_ wither and die. You leave me alone."

"So, why do you want to be with me when you know that'll happen?"

"I can't _bear_ to be lonely any longer!" The Doctor said desperately, voice trembling. Amy looked at him in shock.

"What about River? Isn't she your special someone?"

The Doctor laughed softly, "Ah, yes, River Song. Tell me," he began slowly, stroking the console with his left hand and walking towards her, "how do you think a brain like hers and a brain like mine could coexist in this here TARDIS? No, it's better if we live separately."

"But, if you love each other…!"

"Amy, was there something you didn't understand about _two_ hearts? Yes, River is someone important to me in the future, but I'm a new man, in this new regeneration, and I want to be by your side. I never wanted that—" The Doctor shook his head, "_Rory_, to be on the TARDIS in the first place. But I wanted you to be happy, and he was your _fiancé_—"

"Then, why can't you let me be happy with Rory?"

"Amy," the Doctor's voice cracked. He put his hands to his eyes and rubbed them. He took a deep breath. Then, he put his hands down, opened his eyes after a moment, and gave her a watery smile.

"You're right."

"Doctor—"

"No, no, no, you're right," he said, waving her off with his hand and turning away from her.

"If you could just understand—"

"Oh, I understand, Amelia, _believe _me," he said bitter sarcasm and agony in voice.

"Doctor," she said quietly, not believing what she was about to say, "You know, if you had told me your feelings, you know, on that night—"

"_YOU WERE ENGAGED!_" The Doctor snarled at her, whipping around. Amy flinched, paled, and took a few steps back.

"Do you think," the Doctor began, voice quavering, "that I could be with someone with a free conscience _knowing_ they were engaged?! You…" he shook his head again, "_Oh, _Amelia," he sighed with a shuddering breath.

Amy couldn't stand to see him in this pain. She wanted to hug the pain out of him, but it was _she_ who was inadvertently causing it. She had never seen _this_ particular side of him before. He was never sad around her.

The Doctor sighed and leaned against the console, facing the door, as if this had taken all his energy out of him. He rubbed his eyes again. Amy didn't know what to say.

"D…Doc…tor…?" she said hesitantly, reaching her hand out and taking a cautious step towards him.

"No," he said with a broken voice, "No, you've done enough." His back was to her. "Get away from me," he said, his voice barely audible.

"Doc—?"

"_GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM ME!_" he screamed, whipping around, tears and infinite fury in his eyes. Amy gasped and backed up so many steps that she tripped and fell. He was standing in the same spot, shaking with fury, turning red, his hands balled in fists. Amy forgot to move out of fear. She was trembling.

"_GOOOOOOOOO!_" he bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the whole TARDIS, so that his voice seemed to be a living thing around her. Tears in her eyes, Amy, sobbing and tripping, blindly made her way to the first door she groped, slammed it, and ran.


	4. Timey-Wimey

**Hope you enjoy**

_Keep running_, Amy thought desperately. She didn't know where she was running, but she was sprinting as if her life depended on it through the halls of the TARDIS, blinded slightly by her tears. She hated that she was causing the Doctor pain, yet at the same time, what else was she supposed to do? He brought this on himself. And he has River and the TARDIS. He doesn't need her.

Amy only stopped running when she head-butted a door open and fell through with a yelp, landing face-first on the floor. She looked up, blinking tears out of her eyes, and saw the eye-patch lady smiling at her in the wall. She yelped again and the lady disappeared. She let out small sobs, putting her head on the floor again. _What_ had her life become?

Suddenly, she heard a soft cry that was not her own. She looked up again. She was in the library, and standing in the middle was that same man. He was wearing a brown suit, his hands over his eyes, trying to wipe tears away. Amy wondered if this was part of the slideshow, or if it was a reflection of the Doctor's current feelings.

He flickered away and another copy of him appeared, this time wearing a brown coat over a blue suit, looking angrily and desperately at the sky, pounding his fists and screaming, "_THEN DO IT! JUST DO IT! DO IT!_" Amy wanted to cry again. _What the hell…?_

He flickered away again; this time, he was facing to the right, talking to someone invisible, "He needs you. That's very me." Were these images trying to tell her something? Amy's head pounded, which could have been the result of the previous head-butt.

Again, flickering away. Now, he was facing her, smiling, his arms open. Amy stood up, shakily, and walked towards him. He was still smiling, blinking once every few seconds. She stood very close to him now. His arms were still open as if to embrace her. Amy lifted her hand up tentatively.

"What?" he said through his teeth.

"What?" Amy asked him.

The skinny man looked confusedly behind him and disappeared.

Amy moved one step, so she was standing in the spot he just left. Why were these echoes appearing to her?

That skinny man must have been the Doctor in his last regeneration. She was still curious about him. Intrigued, more like. Was this what the Doctor would call a rift in time and space?

"_Oy!_" somebody yelled. Amy jumped and whipped around. Skinny was there again in a blue suit, looking kinda playful.

"Oy! Watch it, Earth Girl!" Amy raised an eyebrow at him.

He suddenly adopted a concentrated look on his face. "The strands are still drawing together. But heading for what?" Then, he disappeared again.

Amy's jaw dropped, then she closed it. That was weird. What was going on?

Amy shook her head. She must have hit it harder than she realized. She walked over to one of the available, comfy chairs in the library and sat down, trying to calm down.

Skinny appeared in the chair opposite her, in a brown suit, with a smirk and raised eyebrow on his face.

"What are you looking at?" Amy told him, dead-panned.

He appeared again before her, this time standing and pointing down at her, "It was you."

"'It was me' what?"

He wore a blue suit now, nodding his head a little, "Weelll, you're special."

"No, I'm not," she told Skinny, who was smiling at her. She stood up now. "I'm just kiss-a-gram."

"Ooohh, you really don't believe that, do you?"

"About the special thing? I just told you that."

"Shouting at the world because no one's listening, weeelll, why should they?"

Now she was getting angry. "What's the matter with you? Ugh, you're so infuriating! What am I saying?! You're just an echo! Nothing you say means anything to me!"

"But look at what you did," Skinny implored her. Amy furrowed her brow and hesitated. She looked down, then looked up again. He was smiling at her knowingly.

"Are you real?" she whispered.

He suddenly wore a brown suit and glasses. "Eh, wibbly-wobbly…timey-wimey…."

"What are you trying to say?"

He nodded to her left, "Look to your left."

Amy looked. There was a picture frame on a desk of her and Rory at their wedding.

"The slow path," Skinny said, from behind her. She looked back at him. He appeared to be nodding at a point on the ceiling, then he turned back to her and gave her a small smile.

"What about my wedding are you getting at?"

He suddenly looked really mad at her. Amy flinched from his glare.

"I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You _wither_ and you _die_! Imagine watching that happen to someone you—"

"What, Skinny?"

Skinny took a breath. "You can spend the rest of your life with me. But I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. That's the curse of the Time Lords."

"Well, I wasn't going to spend the rest of my life with you, anyway, no offense. I'm married."

He suddenly smiled at her, a gold ring in his hand. "With this ring, I thee biodamp."

"Ha ha," she said. _I'm so confused…_

He looked at her, confused, wearing his coat, his suit unbuttoned a little, "Am I being rude again?"

"Uh…what?" she asked.

He ran his fingers through his hair, "OH, I'M OLD AND THICK!"

Amy jumped, "What do you mean?"

"Amy…?" another voiced asked her. Amy jumped and turned around. The Doctor was staring at her, worriedly. Amy turned back around again. There was no one there.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," The Doctor asked her tentatively, "I…I…am sorry…for my outburst and—"

"Doctor," she turned back around to face him, "Don't worry about it. Now," she said, smiling, "why don't we discover a new planet?"


	5. For Better or For Worse

**Hope you enjoy**.

Things got back to normal for the next few days, save Rory. They could go back for him a minute after they left him or never and they wouldn't feel the difference. It was just like the old days. Amy and the Doctor, laughing and smiling together again, the old team.

Amy and the Doctor stumbled into the TARDIS, exhausted but happy.

The Doctor laughed, "Did you see the look on his face? Priceless!"

Amy laughed with him, clutching her sides from laughter, "I know! Never be able to get that out of my head in a million years!"

They laughed for a bit 'til it died away.

"So, you must be pretty tired. Why don't you get some rest? Unless you're up for another adventure?"

"No, I'm fine," Amy replied cheerily, "I'll be off then. Night, Doctor," she waved at him, practically skipping up the steps to her room.

She went inside, got into her pajamas, and started reading a book by the light of her bedside lamp, feeling very comfortable.

"Books! The best weapons in the world!" a voice shouted.

Amy jumped. Skinny was back, in that same brown suit, grinning at her wildly.

She rolled her eyes, "You again."

He brilled his lips, "Oh," and shook his head.

"What?" Amy asked him.

Skinny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Who are you?"

He sighed, "I'm the Doctor, and you?"

"Amy."

He looked her up and down, "Human?"

"Yeah. Is that an option?"

"Not for me, it isn't."

"Ok…" Amy said slowly, still in her bed.

"And why are you here?"

"Because it was there. Brilliant!" he replied, grinning.

"Is all you ever say composed of riddles?"

"Four things and a lizard."

"You don't make sense!"

"Well…" he replied, laughingly.

Amy sighed and looked down, trying to go back to reading _Harry Potter_.

Skinny appeared next to her on the bed, "_Wait_ 'til you read Book Seven! _Oh_, I cried!"

She turned to look at him. She was getting fed up with him, though she had to admit, he was funny. He kinda reminded her of the Doctor she knew.

He studied her, "I'm still not ginger."

"Is that a dream of yours?"

"_Oh, yes_," he breathed.

She continued reading her book. Rory's wedding ring glinted on her left hand. She smiled and turned the page. Something glinted on her right…

"That ring! It's there! What did you do?" Did this madman really "biodamp" her, whatever that meant?

"Nah! Don't worry, completely harmless!" Skinny replied.

"Well, get it off!"

He spoke through his teeth now, "I can't."

"Why not?" she demanded, alarmed at his sudden mood change.

"I _can't_, I just _can't. _I can't!"

"Ok, ok, I get it! But you still never answered my question of '_why are you here_'?"

Glasses suddenly appeared on his face, "Complicated."

"Tell me," she responded through gritted teeth.

He rolled his eyes, "_Very_ complicated."

She snorted, "I'm a grown woman. I can handle it."

He licked his lips, "People assume time is a strict progression of cause and effect, but _actually_, through a linear, non-subjective point of view, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly…timey-wimey…stuff."

"And does this help me?"

"Well…"

"Ugh, I've had it with you!" She thought of something, "Who is the eye-patch lady that keeps appearing?"

"I'm sorry. I am very, very sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"As consolation," he said, with a blue suit and glasses.

Amy just shook her head and turned back to her book. _Maybe, if I ignore him for long enough, he'll go away…_

She felt a hand placed on hers. She jumped, gasped, and turned to look at Skinny. He was wearing a leather jacket now, his hair disheveled, his glasses gone, "I took your hand."

"H-How?" she asked, breathlessly. She looked down at her right hand and saw the biodamper.

"This?" she held up her hand in front of his face.

He wore a brown suit now, "Correctamundo!"

Amy reached her hand out toward him. Surely, if he can touch her, she can touch him?

Her hand was an inch from his face, "I'm still just an image. Don't touch."

"What? Why not? You can take my hand and _you're_ an image! Surely…"

"No, don't do that," Skinny said. Before he could stop her, her fingertips grazed his face.

He flickered and the eye-patch lady appeared in his place. Amy shrieked.

"_Push!"_ she ordered. Amy screamed.

"Amy?! _Amy!_"

She opened her eyes, her shoulders shaking. The Doctor was standing in front of her, looking very worried. Her lamp was still on. Her book was on her lap. Amy raised her right hand up. No biodamper was on her finger. Amy started shaking with fright.

"What happened, Amy? Are you alright?"

"The eye-patch lady! She was here!"

He shook his head, "Amy, you must've been dreaming. What book were you reading?" He picked up the book, "Ah, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_! Surely, you must have dreamt of Bellatrix! No need to worry!" he proclaimed, as if everything was settled. He turned off her light, put the book on the night-stand table, and pulled the covers up.

"There, now you get some rest. You must be exhausted."

True enough, her eyelids were drooping fast.

"Doc…tor…thanks for being…there for me…." And she was asleep.

The Doctor leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Amelia Pond," he whispered.

He'd been in the console room, as usual, doing some maintenance, when he'd suddenly heard Amy screaming. He'd running up the steps, opened her door, and seen her thrashing about on her bed, eyes squeezed shut. There was a gold ring on her right hand that was glowing. The Doctor had quickly run to her, took the ring off, pocketed it, and shook her 'til she awoke.

Now, the Doctor was standing in front of the sleeping form of Amelia Pond. He took the ring out of his pocket and inspected it. It was a plain, gold ring. It wasn't her wedding ring; that had a diamond and rested on the ring finger of her left hand. But then, what was this ring?

The ring somehow seemed familiar to him. He looked at Amy again. Though he'd never been a ginger himself, this was his second time having a companion who was-

"Ginger," he said, out loud. That's right! He'd given this ring to his last ginger companion, Donna, to keep the monsters away. It hadn't worked, but…

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and sonicked it.

"A biodamper," he said, astonished. Why would Amy have the biodamper he'd given Donna?

_Thanks for nothing, Spaceman!_ Donna's words echoed at him.

"I will protect you," the Doctor vowed.


	6. Trapped

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, I just didn't know what to write, so please forgive me if this chapter sucks, but I'll try my best!**

Amy awoke with a start, gasping for breath. She was in her room in the TARDIS and the light was off. She looked down at her hand, but the biodamper still wasn't there. Maybe the Doctor was right. Maybe she had only dreamed of Bellatrix.

Amy got of bed, dressed herself, and went into the TARDIS kitchen.

"Ah, hello Amelia!" The Doctor shouted cheerfully from the kitchen. He was making a full-out breakfast buffet.

"Doctor, what's the occasion?" she asked, laughingly.

"Does there have to be? I was just in the mood for lots of food today! Perhaps you would help me eat it?"

"Of course!" Amy shouted. He looked so cute in that apron. _Wait, hold on! Cute? Was she allowed to call him cute when she had a husband?_ Amy shook her head, feeling tired and confused again, but most of all hungry, so Amy sat down an enjoyed a wonderful breakfast with the Doctor, amazed at how easy it was to be with him alone. She'd thought it'd be torture without Rory, especially given recent events, but he was still her Doctor.

_"No," he said, his eyes flashing dangerously, "No, you're not going anywhere."_

Amy shuddered, remembering. She looked at him. Was he still _really_ her Doctor?

"So," he said, standing up from the now food-less table, "shall we prepare for our next adventure?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The Doctor decided to put the TARDIS on "random" and see where she took them. He was all out of ideas for the moment and hadn't used the random settings in a while anyway.

When she landed, the Doctor quickly bounded towards the door and opened it for his companion.

"Ladies first?" he asked politely, gesturing out the door.

Amy had to stifle a laugh, "Don't mind if I do," and walked out the door in the most dignified way she could manage. The Doctor followed her and closed the TARDIS door behind him. What he saw made his hearts stop. They were at the Old Swan Hotel, the same one that Agatha Christie ran away to when she disappeared. This was the last stop he had made with Donna and his previous self before setting off. The biodamper in his pocket suddenly weighed a ton.

"Has anyone seen him?" a man was saying to a small crowd of people, who all shook their heads in response.

"Excuse me," said the Doctor, "but seen who?"

"The man in the brown suit," the man said.

"The Man in the Brown Suit?" repeated Amy, "Wasn't that-?"

"Thank you for your time, good sir, we'll keep looking!" interrupted the Doctor, wrapping his arm around Amy's shoulders and pulling her away.

"The book hasn't been written yet," he told her quietly. Amy shook her head in wonderment. The man in the brown suit? She knew a man in a brown suit…

"I wonder why the TARDIS brought us here," he interrupted her thoughts, "I brought my last-erm…never mind."

"Oh, that ginger woman?" Amy asked, recalling the TARDIS's slideshow.

The Doctor shook his head, looking determined, "Let's just go find him," he said, taking Amy's hand and leading the way.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

They had been searching inside the hotel for at least an hour, but there was still no sign of him. There were so many people in here searching, as there had been a large reward for his capture. The Doctor had a bad feeling about this. Last time he was here, _he_ was the man in the brown suit.

"I'll go this way, Doctor!" Amy called to him, and, before he could protest, she was swept away in the crowd. The Doctor just shook his head and sighed. They'd meet up later. A man bumped into him, causing him to stumble.

"Did you just see….?" Someone whispered.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Amy followed the crowd, wondering where this man could be. She had never read the book, but knew it was written by Agatha Christie. She wondered what the Doctor's time here was like the last time he was here. She also wondered if it was as mysterious as it was right now. And surely, the man would own another article of clothing _besides_ a brown suit?

The crowd started to thin where she was walking, along other hallways of the hotel. A sound startled her and Amy turned around. Someone had fallen and couldn't get up. Amy briefly thought of the Life Alert commercial before deciding to help her. She looked familiar somehow, with her short, curly gray hair…

Before she could take a step, arms encircled her waist and she let out a yelp as she was pulled into a room to her right. She was thrown lightly into the room as a man in a brown suit closed the wood door and locked it with a key. _A man in a brown suit….?_

"It's you!" Amy exclaimed.

"Ssh," he told her, still facing the door. He put his left ear up to it and listened. Amy didn't have to put her ear to the door to realize that people had gotten the old woman to her feet and were headed in the other direction.

When the noise completely faded away, he turned to her, looking at her sternly, his suit unbuttoned a little again.

"Why are you here?" she asked him, "Why are they looking for you?"

He was suddenly wearing a leather jacket again and looking at her dangerously.

"Oh, don't be so dull! Let's have a bit of fun!"

She jumped from his outburst and took a couple steps back, remembering how he'd turned into the eye-patch lady.

"What do you want with me?"

He was in his brown suit again, looking very sad, "Does it need saying?"

"Of course it does! Why are you working for the eye-patch lady?"

He suddenly looked really dazed and his lips appeared swollen. Amy looked at him, confused, but resisted the urge to laugh. When did he ever make out with someone? Rose, perhaps?

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

He looked at her, dazed still, then he started laughing.

She stared at him for a few seconds, then slowly walked towards the door. He wasn't moving, he didn't even turn when she walked away. She went to the table near the door, picked up the key, and was about to turn it in the lock, when he suddenly grabbed her hand and started swinging it back and forth, making her drop the key.

"H-Hey!" she shouted, trying to reach the key with her free hand, but he pulled her into a hug.

"How are you doing that?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper with fright. She didn't have the biodamper on this morning. Yet, when she looked down at her hand, the golden ring was glinting on her finger.

"Let go of me!" she shouted at him, pushing away from him. He looked at her, confused and upset.

"Tell me what's going on," she told him, firmly, standing up straighter.

He looked her square in the eye. Then, he looked away, "I've trapped you here," he said, sighing.

"Yes, I can see that, so please let me out, I need to find the Doctor," she pleaded a little, her voice cracking slightly.

He wore a blue suit now, "I _am_ the Doctor."

"The Doctor wouldn't trap me here, would he?"

He looked at her sternly for a minute. Then, he wore an orange spacesuit and his eyes glowed so brightly that Amy squinted.

"Burn with me," he said, his voice low and gravely, as the room suddenly ignited with flames.


	7. Fire

**Hope you enjoy!**

As the room was quickly enveloped in flames, Amy felt the ground beneath her disappear. She screamed as she fell, watching Skinny in his orange suit and glowing eyes. Coincidentally though, she dropped right into the Doctor's arms.

"Amy?!" he asked.

"Fire!" she yelled back at him, catching the attention of the crowd, "There's a fire!" And sure enough, the flames from the room above quickly dropped down below. Everyone started screaming and running. The Doctor put Amy down, took her hand, and ran, following the flow of traffic. As she was running, Skinny appeared in the crowd in his leather jacket, taking her hand, "Run!" he said, smiling widely, running with her through the crowds. Now she had a Doctor on each hand, but neither one of them seemed to notice the other. Debris began to rain down on them. A wood plank fell in front of most of the crowd.

"You remember hopping for your life?!" Skinny told her. He jumped over the plank, dragging her with him, consequently dragging her out of the Doctor's grasp.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The Doctor felt Amy's hand slip out of his. He turned and there she was, on the other side of the plank, quickly running away from him. She appeared to be in tow. Who was that man she was following….?

He quickly reached into his pocket. It was empty. The Doctor cursed himself. Surely, Amy wouldn't run off without him? He hardly recognized the man. 'Course, now he didn't, 'cause she had turned a corner. The Doctor cursed technology for not doing wood and quickly helped the others over the plank.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Amy ran with Skinny in his leather jacket. He seemed to know exactly where to go, expertly leading her along, her hand grasped in his. As they turned another corner, the eye patch lady appeared on the wall again. Amy screamed.

"_Push!" _she demanded. Skinny and Amy pushed the wall she was on, realizing that it was actually a door.

"Ow, ow!" Amy yelled. What was the pain in her stomach? The door finally budged and Skinny and Amy fell through, landing on their stomachs, which didn't help Amy at all.

"Faster!" Skinny shouted, dragging her up with him. Fire really was everywhere now, licking the walls and filling the place with smoke. Amy found it extremely hard to breathe, making it harder to keep up with him.

"What about the Doctor?!" Amy choked out, "Bowtie?!" she specified, before he clarified again.

He appeared on her left now, in a brown suit, his arms around her shoulders, still running.

"Just leave him, he's gone."

"Gone?!" Amy's voice cracked.

"Oh, yes!" he shouted excitedly.

"We have to go back!"

"If I could go back, I would!" he told her, angrily.

"What do mean?!"

"Allons-y!" he shouted, bursting through the front door and onto the yard.

"There's the man in the brown suit!" someone shouted, followed by more shouts. Skinny quickly snapped his fingers, opening the TARDIS doors, and shoved Amy inside, closing the doors behind her and locking her in with his TARDIS key.

"Get him!" another shouted. "He's responsible!" joined in another.

Skinny rolled his eyes, "No matter _how_ difficult the situation, there is no need to shout!" and with that, he began to run, with the bystanders in tow.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Amy banged on the TARDIS doors.

"Let me out! Skinny! I have to go back!" She tried the door handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"C'mon, old girl, let me out!" When that didn't work, Amy ran up to the TARDIS console, knowing that all she could do was wait for the Doctor. She sat on the console chair and let out a frustrated sigh. She looked down at her hand again. The biodamper was still there. She made to rip it off and chuck it across the room, but it wouldn't come off.

"No, no, no!" Amy shouted, trying desperately to take it off. She ran to the kitchen and scrubbed dish soap and pull at the ring until her finger ached, but it still wouldn't come off. Suddenly, Amy couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed on the ground and began to sob.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The Doctor helped the crowd as best he could, making sure they were always in front of him. When they stumbled, he was there to pick them up. He shouted whenever debris rained down. The flames were so thick now that their running space was considerably shortened. At as they turned a corner, they almost ran right into the flames. They screeched to a halt, looking around for an exit.

"Up there!" the Doctor shouted, pointing at a high, square window. Someone picked up a chunk of wood and threw it at the window, breaking the glass. Tears started streaming down the Doctor's face from all of the smoke.

"Out, out, out!" the Doctor ordered, stacking up objects that weren't burned and dragging people onto his makeshift ladder. Quicker than he thought, the crowd began to climb out the window. It wasn't that far a drop to the ground, but people were still injured in their fall. Just as the last person stepped off of the objects, the flames caught up to them, igniting them. The man looked back at him.

"Just go! I'll find another exit!" and with that, he started running through the flames, thankful that his clothing was covering his skin and that the flames weren't too high. His jacket and pants caught fire slightly, so he dropped and rolled on the burning, crumbling floor, resulting in the floor shattering beneath him.

He didn't even have the breath to scream, and when he landed, what little breath he had was quickly knocked out of him. Pieces of wood fell on top of him. He struggled to stand up. He had to keep running. He had to get to Amy and the TARDIS. From down of the ground, he saw that the smoke was billowing out ahead of him, perhaps leading out somewhere. Pushing himself off of the ground, the Doctor quickly ran in that direction, feeling his shoes quickly touch the burnt grass outside. He kept running though, thankful for his two hearts. He had to get away from the burning hotel. Squinting through the fading smoke, he made out the TARDIS. The Doctor ran with a sudden burst of speed towards it, fumbling with his TARDIS key as he quickly unlocked it and burst through the doors.

He collapsed onto the ground inside, breathing raggedly. He heard footsteps nearby. He looked and saw someone kneeling down in front of him.

"Doctor! You're alright!"

"Amy!" the Doctor breathed in relief. He grabbed onto her to push himself off of the ground, then quickly stumbled forward onto the console, flicked a lever, and the TARDIS dematerialized.


	8. No Hard Feelings

**Hope you enjoy!**

The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS console, still breathing hard. He quickly slid to the ground. Amy ran to him, grabbing his arm to try to prevent him from falling, but she ended up kneeling alongside him again. She watched him worriedly.

After a few moments, the Doctor pulled her into a hug, shaking and breathing hard. If Amy didn't know any better, it would've sounded like he was holding back tears.

"Amy…! You're alive! My sweet Amelia….! ...Oh, Amy…..!"

"Ssh, it's ok now, Doctor." After a few minutes, the Doctor pulled away, leaning against the console and facing the doors, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

"How….did you get in that room…..with the….fire?"

"It was the eye patch lady," Amy told him, "I've told you, she keeps appearing, following me. She's the man in the brown suit."

He said nothing, taking it all in, breathing deeply. He looked down and saw that the biodamper was on her right hand again. He took her hand lightly.

"This ring…..where did you….get it?"

"She gave it to me. Now, I can't get it off! I thought I had dreamed the whole thing last night, but it appeared on my finger again!"

"Why would you take it?"

"She appeared as you, Doctor. The man in the brown suit. It's how she can touch me."

The Doctor suddenly remembered Amy being led away by a man in a leather jacket. He felt sick again.

"Oh my gosh," he said, "It's me. She's appearing to you as me."

"I know! Why though, Doctor? Why is this happening?"

"Because I'm clever!" someone shouted behind them. Amy jumped and quickly turned around. Skinny was standing there, a few feet away from them, looking dangerous.

The Doctor grabbed onto the console and pulled himself up, facing his past regeneration.

"Leave her alone. She has nothing to do with you."

Skinny suddenly looked sad, "She was the most important woman in the whole wide universe."

The Doctor paled. He had said those words to Silvia and Wilf, compensating them for Donna's memory loss and her fate.

Amy stood up now. "Why did you cause that fire?! Answer me!"

He wore the orange spacesuit again and looked angry. "I'M GONNA WIN!"

Amy flinched, but the Doctor said calmly behind her, "He can only speak in echoes. Everything that I said in that regeneration in a different context."

"Why?"

He wore a blue suit and glasses now. "Didn't I ever tell you?" he said, laughingly, "I'm brilliant!"

Amy didn't know what to think. This villain needed her for reasons he/she wasn't explaining. She turned back to the Doctor.

"We need to get Rory back," she told him.

"And expose him to _that_?" he questioned her, gesturing to his echo.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?!" she shot back at him. Someone held her hand. She turned and saw Skinny next to her, grinning at her in a blue suit.

"How 'bout it? One more trip?" As he said the words, the TARDIS jolted and Amy saw herself seducing the Doctor against the TARDIS doors the year before. She looked around. The present Doctor and his TARDIS had disappeared, but Skinny still grinned at her, his grip on her hand, firm.

"Why are you showing me this?" she asked, softly. He grew serious, putting his free hand on her cheek. Amy was shocked at the turn of events.

"You're not falling. You're flying," he said, leaning in and kissing her with passion and desperation. Amy was shocked, but found herself kissing him back, then began to question herself. What about _Rory_?!

When they broke the kiss, she found herself in her bedroom on the TARDIS. She slowly opened her door and saw her Doctor- wait, _her_ Doctor?! Why had she described him as such?- working frantically around the console.

"Doctor!" she called to him. He looked at her, pure relief and joy on his face.

"Amy, you're alive!"

"Of course!" she replied, laughingly. They ran to each other and hugged, like old times. When they pulled away, she saw a look in his eyes that was unlike any she'd ever seen before. What was going on?

"Doctor?" a voice called from the TARDIS doors. The Doctor and Amy broke apart as they saw Rory entering. She looked at the Doctor questioningly, and he shrugged. Perhaps he'd gone to get him when she'd disappeared.

"Rory!" she shouted, running to him and hugging him tightly, glad for his comfortable familiarity. He hugged her back, surprised.

"Amy, relax, I was only gone for two days," he said, laughing a little, "What have you guys been up to, Doctor?"

"Oh, you know, this and that," he said vaguely, dancing around the console and pulling levers, "Now, where shall we go?"

"How about-?"

"Ricky!" a voice, she recognized all too well, shouted from the TARDIS console. They all looked at him, shocked. Rory let go of his wife, confused.

"Doctor, who is this?"

"Ricky the Idiot!" Skinny continued, looking pointedly at Rory. He raised his eyebrows.

"My name is Rory, and I'm not an idiot, who are you?"

"John Smith."

"He's me," The Doctor cut in, "Well, someone who's appearing as me."

"What do you mean, that's you?" Rory questioned. The Doctor waved his hand at him.

"Stuff of legends," Skinny said. Rory looked at him, questioningly.

"Ignore him," Amy said, "He talks nonsense."

"You mean, you've seen him before?" Rory replied, "Just _what_ have you been doing while I was gone?!"

"Rory-" The Doctor started, but found himself unable to finish upon watching his echo appear in front of his red-headed companion, placing his hand on her waist and making out with her. Amy couldn't help, but respond to his passion for a moment, but quickly began to push him away. He disappeared. Her lips were swollen. The three of them looked at each other, awkwardly. Rory looked at his wife in disbelief.

"Amy, what have you been doing? What's _that_?!" he asked, looking at the gold ring on her right hand. She and the Doctor tried to explain to him, but he stormed up to the Doctor and began shouting at him.

"Have you coveted my wife?!" he shouted, "You monster!"

"Rory!" she shouted. He looked at her, "Amy, do you love him?"

"What? No, of course, not! Rory-!"

"Of course, she loves me!" The Doctor shouted at Rory in his anger and pent-up frustration. They both looked at him like he'd just proposed they'd become Nazis.

"What?" they both asked him.

"Maybe not as much as she loves you, but I can see it there. It used to be just us, you know. You were never there, even now. What have _you_ been doing these past two days?!"

"Doctor!" Amy shouted. She couldn't believe her ears. True, her feelings had been confusing recently, but it was _nothing_ like that…..right?

Rory looked at her, feeling betrayed, "Amy?"

"No!" she shouted. This had turned into a nightmare!

"You don't have to pretend, Amy," the Doctor told her.

"Doctor, shut up! I'm married!"

"But, I love you!" he shouted at her.

"You _what_?" Rory shouted.

"It should have been me she chose, not you!" he replied.

Amy couldn't take this. She just couldn't. She ran up to them both, begging them to stop, when everything faded to black. The two of them looked to where Amy had been and found a puddle of goo, and standing behind that goo was the man in the brown suit, pointing his sonic screwdriver at the puddle.

"You're dead," he said. They couldn't believe it.

"Doctor!" Rory shouted, "What did he just do?!"

"It's starting," Skinny said, solemnly. Rory turned to the Doctor.

"What does he mean?"

"Your wife's in labor," he said, pulling levers on the console, "Allons-y!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"It's mine,"

The husband and wife looked equally shocked.

"What is?" Amy asked, breathlessly.

"The cot, it's my cot," The Doctor clarified, "I slept in there."

After some conversation, the Doctor asked Rory for permission to hug Amy, and he obliged.

"I'm sorry. For everything," he whispered, "I didn't mean to put you in danger. If I could-"

"Doctor, it's ok," she consoled him, "It might have felt real, but I wasn't really there. It was all fantasy. No hard feelings, right? "

"Right," the Doctor said, trying to hide the bitter emotion in his voice, "No hard feelings," and he let go of her as Rory told him to stop hugging and he once again became the bouncy, bubbly Doctor they all knew and loved, but if only they really knew how lonely the Lonely God truly was.

**Little short, and maybe the ending was abrupt, but hope you guys enjoyed reading my story!**


End file.
